User blog:Mark4518/xbox360 all stars brawl
xbox 360 all star brawl is spin off playstation all stars battle royale and super smash bros brawl by daxter3694 it gameplay it some super smash bros brawl playstation all stars battle royale but combiners is big one ultimate story one two third guests would Plot story is green mysteries cube in galaxy.eveyone look from it universes and timelines all while adding their individual strengths to his own. The All-Stars would intially be against each Gameplay up to four players fight on screen using characters from various PlayStation franchises. Every character in the game has their own combat style and a special move that can be unleashed when a meter reaches it's full potential. The fightning style plays a lot like Nintendo's popular fightning series, Super Smash Bros.Stages in the game are inspired by two different franchises for each stage. The stages will interact with the player by changing the landscape or posing a threat.and super smash bros brawl is is the third installment in the Super Smash Bros. series published by Nintendo. Like the other games in the series, it features a diverse roster of characters from Nintendo and its second parties to fight in various kinds of matches. However, Brawl is the first Super Smash Bros. game to feature third-party characters. Most of the game's music is made up of arranged versions of pieces that originated in previously released Nintendo video games; though some play exactly as they did in their original games, others are arranged by one of 36 renowned video game composers. Characters (In Progress) xbox360 all stars brawl character Chell Ivy The Player Nero Isaac Clarke Maya Banjo Batman Commander Shepard Juliet Starling Master Chief Alex Mason Eddie Riggs Ada Wong Marcus Fenix Valentine Orange Knight Chuck Greene Niko Bellic Dust Gomez Earthworm Jim Jackie Estacado Rick Taylor Morrigan Mileena Johnny Sasaki Eleanor Lamb Nova Terra Duke Nukem Mega Man X The Gunstringer The Hunter Starkiller Kameo Sam Fisher Max Payne DLC Characters Shaundi Doom's Blinx joanna dark Hudson Horstachio Lee Everett Pyramid Head Alex Mercer Cole Phelps Jason Brody Ayumi Ike Alice Liddell Damon S. Baird Bomberman Dante My Gallery Xbox-360 all star brawl.png 220px-Chell.png Sc5 pub 2d ivy1-copy.jpg FileMob1.png Nero.jpg Dead Space Isaac Clarke.png Mayastandup.jpg BanjoBanjoTooie1.jpg Batman_aa.png MassEffectRender_Enchanter.png Lollipop_-_Juliet.jpg halo_4___masterchief___keyart_render_by_kingacid-d507i5f.png alex_mason__black_ops_2__by_jorge573-d585uf1.png Eddie_Riggs_Box.jpg Ada Wong.jpg Skullgirls valentine.png Marcusgow3.png Orangeknight.png Chuck_in_game.jpg 6588 render Niko Bellic copie.png Dust_Sketch_Holding_Ahrah.png Fez-gomez.jpg Shoot.gif oldjackie9gk.jpg Splatterhouse_Rick.jpg Morrigan_Render_01_by_PimplyPete.png Mileena_Official_Render_transparent.png MGS4 Johnny Akiba.png Duke Nukem.png BigsisEleanor.jpg Nova_SC-G_Art2.jpg MMXMHX.png 1697672-the_gunstringer_1_super.png Starkiller.png Max payne 3 render by krontm-d4i9kqq.png Scb 12.jpg Kameo.jpeg 1844810-669px_hunter_2.png FileShaundi_-_Render.png Doomguy_Fredrik.png Blinx.png Joanna_Dark_5.png Hudson Horstachio.jpg 2249076-cast_feature_lee.png pyramid head.png Alex Mercer.png 250px-ColePhelps-LA_Noire.png 3076_far-cry-3-prev.png X-Blades_Ayumi.png 300px-Ike_DLC_Kakusei_Artwork.png Alice Liddell.png baird-1280.jpg bombman.png crysis_3_hunter_render_by_outlawninja-d4ywf7y.png dante_dante_inferno.jpg my gallery 2 Master chief vs commander shepard by some bored guy-d4w58s2.jpg Stages Portal 2 Chapter 1 Introduction post transport.png 1.8_Biomes_MixedForest.png Fortuna_Castle.png|link=http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=dante+trish Marker_Shroud_4_03.jpg Threeie8.png 40ArkhamCity.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/BatmanArkhamVideos/videos?flow=grid&view=1 Earth_Standard.jpg|link=http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL86DB73A2D71E5112 1844197-lolipop1_super.jpg|link=http://rule34.paheal.net/post/list/Juliet_Starling/1 Monolith.jpg New_Haven01.png|link=http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/ Savimbi Rescue Pyrrhic Victory.png|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrrhic_Victory Eastern_Continent.jpg Endoftalloaks.jpg|link=http://residentevilpairings.deviantart.com/gallery/24077693 Innerhollows.jpg MediciMafia.png Willamette.jpg LC_Montage.jpg Aurora_village.jpg Barbarianwar.png|link=http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=castle+crashers+love 228px-Screen_shot_2012-04-27_at_11.25.38_AM.png Peterpuppy.png Hell.jpg 1048002-splatterconcept2.jpg Redcliffe.png|link=http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCF08EA0313288C3F Bridge_Street.jpg|link=http://mk-kouples-klub.deviantart.com/gallery/32980552 Rapture_trailer.jpg AbelCity.jpg|link=http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=tron+Volnutt&offset=24 Aiur_SC2_Map1.jpg New_Orleans.jpg FavelaNiceMax.jpg Steelport3.jpg Atlanta_city_VG.jpg SilentHillLake.png P2_Red_Zone_concept.jpg Screen-shot_15.jpg Rook_islands.jpg 250px-MangledMermaid.png into https://youtu.be/8VpYfMxIoR4